Industrial and commercial applications are increasingly utilizing flow sensors to measure and control the mass flow rates of gases and liquids. However, conventional flow sensor designs often exhibit drift characteristics that decrease their measurement sensitivities.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional flow sensors. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.